wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Groceries and Noises/Transcript
Greg: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while singing.) Hi. I'm Greg. And I'm ready to sing at Network Wiggles. Anthony: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while dancing.) Hi. I'm Anthony. I'm dancing to Network Wiggles. Murray: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while holding his guitar.) Hi. I'm Murray. I'm playing music at Network Wiggles. Jeff: (He opens the blue door then he arrives while yawning.) Hi. I'm Jeff. And I'm ready to... (snoring while Greg & Anthony are trying to carry him up & leaves to the studio.) Anthony: (laughs) Oh, no! Let's get him to Network Wiggles. Greg: Oh, yeah. Good idea, Jeff. Let's go. Murray: Come with us, everyone. (Shot transition to the Song: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car) Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far (The Wiggles singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat. Greg: (singing) Playing his guitar. Greg: (singing) Murray's in the back seat (The Other Wiggles singing) Of the Big Red Car. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Jeff is fast asleep. Greg: (singing) He's having a little rest Greg: (singing) We better wake him up so let's all (The Other Wiggles singing) Call out "Wake up Jeff!" Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Greg: (singing) Anthony is eating. He's got so much food. Greg: (singing) He's eating apples and oranges (The Other Wiggles singing) And fruit salad too! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Singing Greg: (singing) "Scooby doo ah" The Other Wiggles: (singing) Greg is doing the driving Of the Big Red Car! Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. Wiggles: (singing) Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big red car We'll travel near and we'll travel far Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car We're gonna ride the whole day long. (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the supermarket) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today Dorothy the Dinosaur went shopping. She went looking for some fruit and vegetables. Let's take a look and see what she found. Dorothy, over to you. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about at the supermarket) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone) Thank you, Greg, and hello, everybody. We've come to the supermarket to buy some fruit and vegetables. Everything looks so fresh and yummy! I want to make some fruit salad. What should I buy? Girl #1: Apples, pears. Girl #2: Pineapples. Girl #3: Banana. Girl #4: Watermelon. Girl #3: Kiwi fruit. Girl #4: Rockmelon. Girl #3: Mango. Dorothy: Now, I want to buy some green vegetables. What would you suggest? Girl #4: Broccoli. Green capsicums. Girl #2: Broccoli. Girl #4: Um, lettuce. Beans. Celery. Dorothy: What sort of fruit do you like on your lunch box? Girl #1: Um, apples. Girl #3: Bananas. Dorothy: I like fruit and vegetables almost as much as my roses. But now it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye! (They were all waving goodbye and she giggles. Shot transition to Greg eating corn on the cob) (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Jeff's shoes) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Announcer: Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes? Why not try shoes? (Jeff putting on his shoes) Shoes can come in all colors, shapes, and sizes. Wear one on each foot. Announcer: This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. (Shot transition to Jeff and Captain) Captain: Jeff, go to sleep, please. we want to sing "Wake Up Jeff!". (As Jeff goes to sleep then shot transition to the Song: Wake Up Jeff! a scene where the Wiggles & their friends are gonna wake Jeff up) Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Jeff! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Guitar solo for an instrumental break while Jeff's snoring) Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. (Shot transition to a picture of cartoon Captain Feathersword while the song clip of Captain's Magic Buttons then it fades to Murray & Captain Feathersword about pressing their squeaky sounds buttons) Wiggles: (singing) Captain's magic buttons. He's got half a dozen. Make him sing in different ways. Captain Feathersword: Whoo ho! Here we go! Murray: Hey, everyone, it's Captain Feathersword, the friendly pirate. Let's all say, "Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword." Ahoy there, Captain Feathersword. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Hoo-hoo! Murray: Captain, are you having trouble with your shoes? Captain Feathersword: Oh, no, Murray. Actually it's a squeaky floorboard. Murray: Oh! (Captain Feathersword is making a squeaky sound on the floor) Murray: Mmm, that is squeaky. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yeah. Murray: Hey, that gives me an idea for your magic buttons. Captain Feathersword: Ooh, yeah. Murray: Why don't we make some squeaky noises, Captain? Captain Feathersword: Oh, what a great idea, Murray! Murray: (to camera) Now, let's ask some friends for some ideas. Captain Feathersword: Ideas. Murray: What squeaks, everyone? Captain Feathersword: Squeak... Murray: Oh! Oh, yes, you're right. Yes, that's right. A door sometimes squeaks. Captain Feathersword: Sure. Murray: Captain, I'll press your button. (He pushes a squeaky door button) And let's see a squeaky door. (Captain Feathersword is imitating a clicking sound until the squeak sound as the door opens & closes at the same time) Murray: A very squeaky door, Captain. (He pushes the button to stop until looking at the camera) How about another idea, everyone? What something that squeaks? Oh, you're right. Sometimes a wheel on a shopping trolley squeaks. Captain, let's hear... Captain Feathersword: Yeah, ok, let's see that. (Murray pushes the shopping trolley button to make it squeaky for rolling down across the shops) Murray: Ha-ha! (He pushes the button to stop) That's great, Captain. You know, sometimes animals squeak too. Can you think of an animal that squeaks? Captain Feathersword: Ooh. Murray: You're right. A mouse squeaks. Captain Feathersword: Does indeed! Murray: Captain, let's see a squeaky mouse. (He pushes a squeaky mouse button while Captain Feathersword chews & squeaks all around the floor until Murray was so scared) Murray: Eek! A mouse! Arghh! (He runs away) Captain Feathersword: Wait, Murray! Don't worry! No, it's only me! (He hoots with a laughter) Oh, silly Murray. Ho-ho, I love these magic buttons. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach) (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach) (Captain Feathersword: Ooh I love barbies on the beach.) Greg: (singing) Come along, bring a friend and some food Place the plates all in a row (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Knives and forks are ready to go now) (Captain Feathersword: Ho ho, those barbies on the beach.) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Wait for all the food to cook (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Add some spice from the recipe book now) (Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, I love these barbies.) Greg: (singing) Come along, bring a friend and some food (Dorothy: I love rosy sausages.) (Yummy for my tummy.) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Tell your friends there's a barbie on the beach) (Captain Feathersword: I love barbies.) Greg: (singing) Come along, bring a friend and some food Place the plates all in a row (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Knives and forks are ready to go now) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) (Captain Feathersword: Hoo-hoo! Oh, barbies on the beach, yeah.) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Greg: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach (The Other Wiggles: (singing) Bar dar dar dar dar Barbie on the beach) Wags: Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho! Oh, I love these barbies on the beach! Hoo-hoo-hoo! (The Wiggly Group & The Wiggly Dancers are gonna play some beach games but then a shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time visiting the very last Network Wiggles episode during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: It was wonderful having you visit the Wiggles Network today. But we've got to go now. 'Bye! See you next time! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002